


Day 2 - Mistletoe

by AutisticMob



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Culture Shock, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Author, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/AutisticMob
Summary: Ash and Eiji kiss under the mistletoe, but Eiji accidentally upsets Ash in the process.





	Day 2 - Mistletoe

“Eiji, you’re standing under the mistletoe,” Ash teased. He’d only noticed because he couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend, who wore a cute red sweater patterned with white snowflakes and reindeer. 

“Huh? What’s that?” Eiji raised an eyebrow, looking around frantically. 

“Do you not have it in Japan?” Ash questioned, his gaze not moving from the red and gold ornaments that he was placing onto the tree. 

“I dunno. I’ve never heard of something like that,” Eiji admitted. 

Ash laughed warmly, a soft smile gracing his features. 

“I’m assuming you don’t know what it means when someone is standing beneath it, then?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as his smile grew. 

“Eh?! Is it bad luck? Like walking under a ladder, right? Lots of Americans think that’s bad luck, don’t they?” Eiji asked, his cute, round brown eyes wide with curiosity. 

“I wouldn’t say _lots_ , but some people do. I think it’s kind of silly,” Ash shrugged. 

“It’s not like that, though,” he started. “It’s a Christmas tradition. If you stand under the mistletoe, then someone has to kiss you,” Ash explained nonchalantly. 

“K-Kiss?! I thought you said Christmas wasn’t a romantic holiday here,” Eiji huffed, folding his arms across his chest over-dramatically as a playful pouting expression appeared on his face. 

Ash laughed. “It’s not really, but it is a time for being with people you love, so it could be romantic,” he explained. 

“American culture is confusing,” Eiji mumbled, his tan cheeks flushed as he took a sip from the cup of hot chocolate he held.

“Mhmm. You’re still under the mistletoe though, which means...” Ash trailed off, letting Eiji pick up on the implication for himself. 

“Oh no,” Eiji laughed smugly. “I guess you’ll have to kiss me.”

“Seems like I do,” Ash nodded, tapping a finger against his chin. 

“Come over here, then.” Eiji looked pleased with himself.

Ash’s cheerful expression suddenly dropped, and his green eyes filled with a tormented, turbulent mix of sadness and anger. 

“Ash? Are you okay?” Eiji asked, his brown eyes widened. 

“I...I’m sorry, I...I just had a bad memory, that’s all.”

Eiji’s expression softened instantly. “Was it what I said?”

“Y-Yeah...” Ash nodded solemnly. 

“I’m sorry, I...I didn’t know. I’m really sorry, Ash. Are you okay? Do you wanna sit down for a minute?” Eiji asked, his hand hovering over Ash’s back, not wanting to touch him without consent. 

“It’s okay, you...you didn’t mean it; you didn’t know,” Ash breathed, his body shaking.

“Can I touch you?” Eiji questioned. 

Ash nodded hesitantly, his green eyes glazed over. 

Eiji gently placed his hand on Ash’s back, between his shoulder blades, rubbing softly. 

“Nobody’s ever asked for my consent to touch me before,” Ash said bitterly, his chest tight and painful. 

Eiji couldn’t say anything in response to that. He felt terrible about the fact that Ash’s trauma still haunted him, even around such a happy time of year. 

“Here, why don’t you sit down for a minute. It’ll be okay,” Eiji cooed, keeping his hand rested lightly against Ash’s back as he led him towards the couch in the living room. 

Ash took a seat beside Eiji, who was still holding him close. 

“I’m sorry, Ash. I’ll be more mindful of what I say next time,” Eiji apologized again. 

“Geez,” Ash sniffled, wiping his face with the sleeve of his oversized sweater. “Japanese people really are overly apologetic, aren’t they?”

Eiji laughed, which earned a small, weak smile from Ash. 

“As I said, it’s water under the bridge,” Ash told him, struggling to hold back another wave of tears that stung at his eyes. 

“I know, but...I made you cry...” Eiji told him. Seeing Ash cry always felt especially heartbreaking; he’d been through so much in his short life. 

“It’s okay, Eiji. I...I’m going to have a bad memory every once in a while. That’s just what happens,” Ash shrugged. 

Eiji wondered how he could be so nonchalant about it. Maybe he wasn’t, and was instead coping the only way he knew how. 

That seemed much more likely. 

“How can I make it up to you?” Eiji asked, rubbing Ash’s back gently in a desperate attempt to calm him.

“I didn’t get that kiss yet,” Ash pointed out. 

A soft blush bloomed across Eiji’s cheeks, and he nodded slowly. 

“You want me to kiss you?” He asked.

Ash nodded. “Yeah. I know I’ll forget all about what just happened if you kiss me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything that may make you feel worse.” Eiji spoke softly and gently, his puppy eyes full of concern.

“I’m sure, Eiji,” Ash told him, giving the other a confident nod. 

“Okay. Let me know if you want to stop, or if you feel uncomfortable.”

Ash nodded, inching closer to his boyfriend seated next to him. He was warm, and Ash wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with him. 

Eiji leaned forward until their faces were only about an inch apart. Ash couldn’t help but stare into Eiji’s deep brown eyes. 

In that moment, he couldn’t understand how some people could think brown eyes were ugly. 

The scent of sweet hot chocolate lingered on Eiji’s breath, making Ash’s heart race even more. Upon having one look at Eiji’s soft pink lips, Ash’s body acted on its own accord, and he leaned in to kiss Eiji. 

The two of them kissed gently yet passionately. Ash could feel Eiji’s love in the way he kissed him; tenderly, slowly. It was nothing like what Foxx or Dino or any of the other disgusting old men he’d had the misfortune of meeting over the course of his life had forced on him. That kissing had no love in it, only twisted perversion and greed; the only eagerness being that of crushing his childhood into even smaller fragments. 

Eiji’s had none of that. It was pure and chaste, and sought only Ash’s happiness. 

When Eiji pulled away, Ash felt only disappointment. He always wished they could kiss more and for longer. 

“Kiss me again. Please?” Ash asked, panting softly, his cheeks covered in a light blush. 

“We can kiss as much as you like,” Eiji smiled softly, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
